The Bet for Brooke Davis' Heart
by PuckermanLover170
Summary: When a new girl arrives in town it turns the lives of the Scott boys upside and it all starts with a bet.
1. Chapter 1

The Bet for Brooke Davis' Heart

Chapter 1

Brooke got home from practice and shouted "MOM, DAD I'M HOME" nobody answered "MOM, DAD." She walked into her living room expecting to see her dad reading the paper, but there was no one there. And then the phone rang "Hello" she said. "May I talk to Ms. Brooke Davis please" said the other person. "Your talking to her" "I'm very sorry to tell you this Ms. Davis but your parents died in a car crash today" "NO!!!" She screamed through the phone. "I'm very sorry but they were in a car crash and we couldn't save them" Brooke hung the phone up and with tears streaming down her face she collapsed on the floor.

Lucas and Nathan Scott walked into Tree Hill High. As they walked down the hallway girls yelled their names and guys gave them high fives. They winked at a few girls that were popular enough and even smiled at a select few. They got to their lockers and Jake and Tim walked up "Yo dudes" Tim said "Hey guys" Jake said giving them high fives. "Hey" Lucas said "what's going on." "I heard we have a new girl" Tim said excited. "Really?" Nathan says "that's the first one in a long time" "Yeah Tim's right I heard the same thing" Jake said. "I heard she's HOT!" Tim said. "Oh really" Lucas said "maybe she'll be worth some of our time little bro" "hopefully" Nathan said. Peyton walked up "hey guys" "Hey" they all said. "what's the what" she said. "apparently there is a new HOT girl" Tim said. "Sure she won't be into you Dim" Peyton said laughing and walked away to class. "HEY!!" Tim yelled. Laughing Nathan said "let's get to class guys before we're late" "yeah let's go" Lucas agreed.

Brooke Davis walked into the school with Haley James. "thanks again Tutor-Girl for letting me stay with you" Brooke said. "it's no problem Tigger I'm just so sorry about your parents" Haley said. "Yeah, but they wouldn't want me to mope around they would want me to live life, right?" she said. "Definitely Tigger now let's get to class" Haley said. Haley led Brooke to her first class at Tree Hill High.

Lucas wasn't paying attention to his history class he was flirting with a random girl to his left but then he heard an unfamiliar voice enter the room and he looked up. "Hi I'm Brooke Davis I'm new here at Tree Hill High" Brooke said. "Welcome to Tree Hill then Ms. Davis you can sit next to Mr. Scott." Mr. Benson said. "Umm, okay who is that?" she asked. "Mr. Scott raise your hand." He said. Lucas raised his hand. "Okay" Brooke said and went and sat down by Lucas. Lucas leaned over "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott but you probably knew that" Lucas said. "No I didn't" Brooke said and turned back to the class. Lucas sat there with a shocked look on his face. Tim had been right about one thing the new girl was HOT but she apparently wasn't falling over herself trying to talk to me like everyone else Lucas thought. A challenge, I like it. Lucas turned to face forward smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas walked towards Nathan at lunch. "I saw the new girl Nate and she is way hotter than Tim said she was" Lucas said while sitting down at their lunch table. "dude are you paying attention to anything I just said." "Nathan" Lucas smacks his shoulder. "what?!" Nathan says. "you weren't paying any attention to what I said were you" Lucas said. "Sorry I was just admiring the view" Nathan said. "what view are---" Lucas trails off as he sees what Nathan is looking at. "Oh that view, I told you she was hot" Lucas said. "More like smoking" Nathan says. "who's smoking?" Peyton asks walking up. "The new girl" Nathan says. "oh you mean Brooke, she's cool" Peyton said. "So her name is Brooke, it fits" Lucas says.

"Hey Tutor-girl" Brooke says sitting down at the lunch table. "Hey Tigger how's your day so far" Haley says. "Pretty good I met this girl named Peyton she was pretty nice" checks a guy out "and I got say the boys in this place are pretty damn hot" Brooke said. "Same old Brookie" Haley laughs. Brooke nudges her "Hey" laughing. "So are you gonna try out for the cheerleading squad Tigger" Haley asks. "I haven't decided yet, I think it will remind me of my old life too much you know" Brooke says looking down. Haley puts her arm around her " it's going to be alright Brooke I promise you I will help you get through this I'm here for you" "Thanks Hales" Brooke smiles at her.

Nathan walks up to Brooke "hey you're the new girl aren't you?" Brooke turns around and checks him out "yeah what's it to you" "nothing I just wanted to introduce myself I'm Nathan Scott, co-captain of the basketball team." He says. "Is that supposed to impress me" she smirks "well see you later Nick" Brooke walks away. Nathan stands there shocked "she is feisty." "Talking to yourself Scott" Nathan turns around "what do you want James" Haley glares at him "I'm just warning you to stay the fuck away from my cousin she's been through enough without you trying to get in her pants" "And what if I don't James there's nothing you can do to stop me" he says. "Watch me Scott" Haley glares and walks away.

Brooke walks into the gym and looks around. She sees the two cocky boys from earlier today she smirks and walks toward where the cheerleaders are practicing. "Hey I'm Brooke, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could try-out" "Hi I'm Rachel, captain of the cheerleading squad, do you want to come with me and you can" "Okay" Brooke smiles and walks away with Rachel. "Okay give it a go" Rachel says. Brooke performs a very good dance routine. "okay your on the squad" Rachel says. "oh my god really?" Brooke asks. "Yeah you're the best dancer I've ever seen and you'll make a great addition to our squad" she says. "thank you so much Rachel" Brooke says. "It's nothing, practice is tomorrow after school don't be late" Rachel says and walks off. Brooke screams in joy and runs off to tell Haley.

"Dude have you talked to the new girl she is feisty, she completely dissed me when I tried talking to her" Nathan says. "She did the same to me in class this morning" Lucas says. "I can tell she's going to be a lot of fun when I finally crack her" Nathan says. "When you crack her? Don't you mean when I crack her?" Lucas replies. "Ha like you could I'm definitely the more attractive Scott brother" Nathan says. Lucas rolls his eyes "in your dreams little brother" "How about we make a bet" Nathan says "What kind of bet?" Lucas asks. "Whoever can get Brooke Davis to fall in love with them first wins" Nathan states. "and what does the winner get?" Lucas asks. "The winner gets bragging rights and will be officially the King of Tree Hill High" Nathan says. "Okay, I'm in" Lucas says. "Okay it's a deal" Nathan sticks out his hand. Lucas shakes Nathan's hand. "Let the games begin" Lucas says.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to change the cheerleading captain from Rachel to Kristin. Because I have plans to use Rachel later in the story.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café after try-outs and walked straight to where Haley was working. "Oh my god Hales you won't believe what happened!!" Brooke squealed. "what happened Tigger?" Haley asked. "I made the cheerleading squad! Kristen said I was better than any of the rest of them." Brooke said. "That's amazing Brooke! I'm so happy for you" Haley hugged her. "Thanks Hales I couldn't have done any of this without you" Brooke said. "Haley table 3 needs a clean-up" an older women says. "Okay Karen I'm on it" Haley turns to Brooke "Sorry Brooke I have to get back to work but we can talk more later" Haley runs off. "No big deal I'll just sit here by myself" Brooke mutters. "Talking to yourself new girl" Brooke whips around "what do you want" "I just wanted to introduce myself since last time you didn't listen very well" he says. "Maybe because you were being a cocky asshole" she replies. "only in your mind other girls find me very attractive" he smirks. "Ha don't make me laugh I can't believe anyone would find you attractive whoever you are" Brooke says. "My name is Lucas Scott" sticks his hand out "what's yours new girl" Lucas asks. "why should I tell you my name" she says. "Because I asked you and you know you can't resist my charm" he winks at her. "ugh" Brooke rolls her eyes in disgust "why don't you go find someone else to bother and leave me alone or better yet why don't you just leave this café all together" "Lucas" the woman from before says. "hey mom" Lucas smirks at Brooke. "Hi honey how was practice" "It was good" Lucas replies. She sees Brooke "Lucas why don't you introduce me to your friend""Mom this is---"Lucas starts. "I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis, I'm Haley's cousin, I just moved here" Brooke says. "Hi Brooke, I'm Karen, Lucas' mom and Haley's boss" Karen tells her. "Nice to meet you Karen" Brooke shakes her hand. "Well I'll leave you two alone then" Karen walks away. "So it's Brooke Davis then, nice name" Lucas says. "Yes it is" Brooke turns her back to him. "Well Brooke Davis I saw you at basketball practice today what were you doing other than checking me out" Lucas said. "Not that it's any of your business but I was trying out for the cheerleading squad" Brooke replies. "and did you make it because if it were on pure looks you would definitely be on it" he says. "I did make it but on talent not on looks even though I know I'm smoking hot" she says. "and you called me cocky" he says. "that's because you are Scott and you know it" "Maybe I'm just confident in my abilities and you'll find out about those later" Lucas smirks at Brooke. "In your dreams Scott" Brooke gets up and walks away. "See you at home Hales" Brooke says as she walks out of the café. "See ya" Haley says. Lucas walks up to Haley. "So Brooke is your cousin" Lucas asks. "Yeah why do you care" Haley asks. "Just want to know if she has a boyfriend" he says. "why would I tell you if she did or didn't, and even if she didn't you're not her type" Haley says. "Then what is her type" He yells after her. "Maybe she'll tell you but I won't" she says while walking away. "Damn these girls are tough" Lucas mutters.

Brooke walks onto the beach thinking about her parents. She sits down in the sand by the water and looks up at the sky. "Mom, Dad I miss you guys why did you have to leave me, why did you have to go" tears are streaming down her face. "I love you guys please just come back, let me wake up and have this be just a dream" she says. "are you okay?" Brooke wipes her tears "Yeah I'm fine" she turns around "Oh it's you what do you want" she says. "I just wanted to know if you were okay" he says. "I'm fine you can leave me alone now Nathan" she says. "So you do remember my name then" Nathan says. "Don't feel to special I'm just good with names" she says. "mind if I sit" he asks while sitting down. "Yes I do just leave me the fuck alone" Brooke yells at him. "Someone's a little crabby" Nathan says. "fine if you won't leave then I will" Brooke says while standing up. "Am I really that bad of company Brooke" he says. "Yes because I don't like talking to ignorant assholes that think that the world revolves around them." She says. "ouch that was a little bitchy" he says. "so first you want to talk to me and now you're calling me a bitch, you really don't know how to talk to girls now do you" she says. "Actually I'm usually quite good at it your just different from other girls" Nathan says. "Ha like I haven't heard that one before, none of your tricks will work on me Mr. Scott so find some new ones" Brooke turns around and walks away "See ya at school Hot Shot" she yells. "I think I might enjoy this" Nathan says before walking away himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walks into her and Haley's room and sits down on her bed, she picks up a picture album and starts looking through it.

She starts tearing up as she looks at old pictures of her and her parents and all of her old friends.

Haley walks in "Brooke you okay"

Brooke wipes her tears and smiles "yeah Hales I'm fine"

"No you're not Brooke I've known you your entire life Brookie I know when something is wrong just tell me"

Brooke starts tearing up even more "I just miss them and everyone else from back home it's just so hard being without everyone from my old life and top it off I feel like I'm losing everything that I had back there, great friends, my boyfriend that I had to break up with after everything, plus my parents it's all just too much." Tears are now streaming down Brooke's face.

Haley hugs her and lets Brooke cry into her shoulder "It's going to be okay Brooke I promise I will help you get through this"

Brooke sniffs "you think so" she looks at Haley with big sad eyes

"yes I do" Haley gives Brooke a half smile.

"I love you Haley"

"I love you too Brooke" They hug.

A while later in their room.

"Brooke do you mind if I ask you a question"

Brooke looks up at her "sure Hales what is it"

"why did you break up with your boyfriend"

Brooke sits up and looks at her "I-I-I don't know for sure, I guess after the event happened I just cut him out and then I found out I was moving here and I wasn't sure if I could be close to him still so I told him I was moving and said that I thought it was best if we broke it off, it was hard and painful and felt like just another loss that was building up but I didn't think I could deal with a long distance relationship after my parents, especially since I was already pushing him away"

"Do you miss him still" Haley asks.

"of course I do, we were really close and we loved each other a lot but" she says "but what Brooke if you love someone you need to fight for them and not just give up because you're going through a hard time or something bad has happened I think you need to talk to, what was his name again" Haley asks.

"It was Tommy, but I can't Hales like I said I cannot do a long distance relationship and I honestly would much rather just not get serious with anyone right now." Brooke says.

"it's your decision Tigger but I know you and I don't think that this is going to make you happy, just talk to Tommy, go back this weekend and go talk to him get everything off your chest and if you guys still decide that you don't want to get back together than that's your guys' decision but you don't want to look back on this in ten years and ask what if, what would have happened if I would have gone and talked to him, did you lose your true love"

"your right Hales I need to go back and talk to him I will this weekend thank you tutor girl I don't think I could get through any of this without you especially this I know I would have never gone back without that pep talk " Brooke smiles at Haley.

"that's what I'm here for Brookie" Haley gives her a big smile and hugs her.

"Now I'm going to find you a boy to thank you Tutor Girl"

"No Brooke don't do that I don't need a guy all I need is you, you're not only my cousin your my best friend" Haley says.

"aww Hales that's so sweet but I'm still gonna find you a man to keep you warm on those lonely nights" Brooke winks at Haley

"Brooke!"

"what! Just cause you don't like to talk about it doesn't mean I can't or that it won't happen"

"it will not happen Brooke"

"You know what I am going to set you and Jake up"

"Brooke he doesn't like me like that"

"how do you know Hales have you ever tried to go farther than or ever told him that you like him"

"no" Haley says weakly.

"then why don't you, take a chance Hales put yourself out there, tell him you like him or even better show him" she says shaking her.

"stop shaking me Brooke" she says laughing.

Brooke stops shaking her "well then while I'm gone this weekend you need to go talk to Jake tell him how you feel and hopefully when I get back you will have a boyfriend"

"and maybe you will too Tigger"

"maybe" Brooke says quietly looking at a picture of her and Tommy.

"I'm gonna go to sleep Brooke, Night" Haley says.

"night Hales" Brooke's thoughts _I wonder if me and Tommy can get our relationship back. I don't know if he'll even talk to me after the way I left I just hope he gives me a chance to get everything off my chest. _Brooke takes a deep breath and holds back the tears. _I still love him I really do but I don't know if I can give myself to him or if he even wants to. _


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it's taking me so long to update I'm having a little writers block So I'm sorry how long the chapters are taking and I'll try to get them done but if you have any suggestions I'd be willing to hear them.


End file.
